


Drabble 1

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fighting, M/M, Yelling, sadness?, someone teach me how to tag oops, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall have a huge fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in Geometry class.  
> Enjoy.

“Why won’t you believe me? I love you! I-I swear I love you!” harry gasps as he chases after Niall.  
“You don’t! You’re lying! Y-You don’t love me.” Niall mumbles frantically. Harry grabs on to his wrist and pulls to a stop; wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.  
“Get off of me! D-Don’t you fucking touch me!” Niall sobs as he thrashes around in Harry’s embrace.  
“I’m not letting you go! I love you! I’m not letting you go until you believe me!”

  
“Why should I believe you? Y-You lied to me this whole entire time for a _story!_ ” Harry releases him at the words. Niall falls to the ground; shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.  
Harry’s back thuds against the wall, his chest aches with grief and his head is pounding with how many thoughts are going through his mind all at once.  
“I-It was for a story at first, but I fell in love with you as soon as I got to know you better! Niall, I am completely one-hundred percent in love with you, okay?” Harry says; crawling towards Niall, “Please believe me, _please_.” Harry chokes; petting Niall’s hair softly.

“No.” Niall says sternly; swatting Harry’s hand away. He pushes himself off of the floor, “I’ve had my heart broken too many god damn times,” He states, rubbing his red rimmed eyes.

“I’m not going to be another one of your little conquests.” With those words hanging in the air; he opens the door without giving a single glance back at Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to elaborate further on anyone of these drabbles then feel free to do so! Just make sure you ask permission from me first. x


End file.
